


Mom?

by BatFamImagines (thedarkknightsbatfamily)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkknightsbatfamily/pseuds/BatFamImagines
Summary: Jason slips up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **wowjeena asked:  
> **  
>  Another! Can you do one where the Bat Family reacts to Jason calling reader "mom" on accident? Thanks
> 
> [Tumblr version](http://batfamimagines.tumblr.com/post/153341758850/another-can-you-do-one-where-the-bat-family)
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, you all love Ben 10 as much as I do.

You blink sadly at the tv. The Ben 10 reboot was a failure.   
You stretch loosely over the back of the far-too-big couch in the far-too-big room in front of the far-too-big television and sigh.   
Jason blinked down at you and you made a startled noise and almost fell off the couch.   
You glare up at him as he chuckles smugly.  
“Having fun?”  
You scowl at the television. “I finally found a Ben 10 series I don’t love.”  
“You know you’re a grown woman, right?” he asked carefully.  
You roll your eyes at him.  “You know you’re supposed to be a hardened criminal, oh JaneAustenFan_No1?”   
Jason smirked backed unflappably. “Jane Austen wrote timeless classics.”   
You shook your head. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”   
“You expect Jase to be on time?” Dick asked, sticking his head into the room.   
Jason folded his arms. “I’m more orderly than you.”   
“My room is perfect,” Dick retorted. “Just the way it is.”   
You snort. It was an old argument. “And where are you boys off to?”   
Dick shrugged casually. “Drug bust.”   
“ _Right_.”  
“We’ll be careful,” Dick cut you off at the pass.  
“ _Ri-ght.”_ You stand up and put your arms on your hips to give him one of your skeptical looks.   
Dick gave you a quick hug. “We’ll see you later,” he said as he exited, heading towards the Bat Cave.   
You sigh at the empty doorway before shooting Jason a look. “Be careful. Make sure Dick doesn’t do anything too stupid.”   
Jason stuck his hands in his pockets. “Sure thing, mom.”   
There was a sudden silent tension as Jason looks at you in fear.   
You blink back at him and your jaw dropped.   
Any other time, any other tone of voice, and you would’ve assumed he’d been joking, super sarcasm at work.   
“I-”   
Jason shook his head alarmedly, eyes dropping to the floor. “I meant-”   
“It’s fine!” You cut him off loudly and far too exuberantly. “It’s good! I-it’s great.” You nod to yourself. “Perfect.”   
He was looking at you again, a suspicious look on his face, eyes evaluating you.   
You smile innocently and reach out a hand, squeezing his arm gently. “Be careful,” you told him again.   
Jason’s eyes followed your hand and he tried a shaky grin in reply. “Bye.” He paused, looking into your face as if to parse how you’ll react. “Mom?”   
Your smile widened and you petted his head once. “Bye son.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I had to write ‘mom’, I’m a failure as a student of the British variant of English.


End file.
